


My Love For You Will Never Fade

by Cr0ssD



Category: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long - Fandom, RWBY, bumbleby
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Confessions, Doubt, During Volume 4, F/F, Fluff, Happy ending., Letters, RWBY - Freeform, Sadness, Taiyang Ships it, Yangst, poetic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0ssD/pseuds/Cr0ssD
Summary: Yang writes a letter to Blake explaining her emotions towards everything has happened and how shes feeling with it all, including a confession of her feeling for her. However Yang Never expects Blake to receive this any time soon or at all. (CCT still down) But How Will Blake React?Takes place before yang leaves during the time she is training with Taiyang.





	1. Dear Blake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY Fic and I had to do something for my Bumblebys I hope guys enjoy and please fee L free to let me know how you feel about it or my writing style. I maybe be writing another Bumblebee fic some time soon. Once I finish The Plan. Okay I'll shut up now Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang sends a letter to Blake

Dear Blake,

Hi Blake, or whoever's reading this, I hope this gets to you but I know how unreliable communication is now. Even though I know that I'm willing to take the risks because I have a lot to say to you. And it can't wait til the next time we meet. I guess I should start with the obvious. It's been tough Blake I won't lie to you. I never could. But the worst part is that you're not here. When I woke up they wouldn't tell me what happened to you. All I knew was that my arm was gone and the last time I remember is you getting stabbed. I thought you were dead Blake for weeks after until Ruby told me before before She left. Oh Yeah there's that too. Ruby went on a journey across Remnant with the rest of JNPR. I stayed home. And I bet you're wondering why. 

Well I guess that obvious the lack of arm is reason enough. But before you get all Broody I just want you to know that I don't blame you. I Never blamed you not for this. I was angry when she told me because...because I don't know why people leave me and for awhile I thought that maybe that's my life now. Letting people down and making them leave. But I know you Blake Belladonna. And once I had my head on straight I realized that you only run when you're scared. You ran when we found out you were a Faunus because you were afraid of prejudice. And you ran again now. I may not know why exactly but I do know this. I love you Blake Belladonna in a very not so platonic way. I just wish I could tell you to you face, but the thing is is that I'm afraid of what you think about me too. 

I'm afraid that if you see me now you'll blame yourself and run again. I'm afraid that now that I'm broken you won't want anything to do with me. I'm afraid that you'll hate me because of how much I love you. I don't regret what I did Blake. Not for a second. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to because living in a world without an arm is something I could get used to. But living in a world without you is a fate crueler than any and you see Blake I don't care what shadows from your past may follow us. I only care that your with me and that we fight through it together.  
However, I also know that I may not have the chance with you. I know that right now, wherever you are, that you're with Sun. And It kills me knowing he's there and I'm not but at least you're not alone. I'm grateful that at least you could be happy and that you have someone trustworthy to rely on. I'm sorry I failed you Blake. I'm sorry I Almost got us both Killed. I'm sorry I couldn't be the Knight in shining armor. I'm sorry I may never be good enough for you. And I'm sorry I wasted so much time. 

I'm not sure if you'll read this anytime soon, or even at all. But right now I'm sitting in my room writing this to you with my new right arm and I just hope that maybe one-day I'll be Strong enough to protect you, Be there for you, even as a friend. I don't regret risking myself for you that night because if I thought I loved you before, now I know that my love for you will never fade. Even if your memory of me does. I hope by some chance that the Belladonna's we found in Menagerie are home when this comes and that it finds its way to you somehow. 

Your amazing Blake Belladonna, and I'm so glad you found me in that forest. Honored that I get to call you my Partner. Happy with all the memories we once Shared in our home on Team RWBY. Grateful I got the chance to fall in love with you. Even if you never feel the same I'll never regret these words, I Love You Blake Belladonna. I always will. 

Your Partner and Friend, Yang Xiao Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Dear Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final chapter of My love for you will never fade. Blake's reaction.

It's been about two weeks since Yang gave her father the letter. She still didn't feel to comfortable with her arm yet to go out much. He delivered it for her and she never felt more ashamed. She'll never admit it but she never liked relying too much on others. She hated that she could pour her heart out into a letter but she didn't even have the guts to send. She could shake the feeling that Blake will probably hate her know. She knew it didn't matter she might not even get the letter at all. And that fact made her angrier so she took that anger out on a tree nearby. 

She's been punching at this tree for nearly an hour before her father Taiyang comes out. “Yang, There someone here for you.” Yang stopped and looks at her Father confused. “Tell them I don't want their pity and to go away.” Taiyang shook his head. “Yang, I think your gonna wanna see who it is. Yang huffed and grabbed her water bottles and her rag and wiped her sweat, mentally preparing to fake a smile and send whoever it was on there merry way.

But who she wasn't expecting was Blake Belladonna.

Yang gasped in disbelief as Blake looked at her and smiled. A smile so shy but sincere that Yang's heart melted. She then looked down at a paper in her hands and began to read. 

“Dear Yang,

I Never thought I'd be the one who was struggling for words, but here we are. I've tried to write you so many times but loss the courage,Thinking you hated me for everything that happened that night.  
Little did I know you felt the complete opposite. “ 

Yang felt her heart in throat at those words. Knowing now she got her letter and Blake knew she loved her, but she didn't know what to expect anymore.

“I'm glad you wrote me, and I should be a little more worried that you were able to find my childhood home so easily, but I'm not.”

Blake looked at Yang and smiled. Yang was shaking with nerves. Blake looked at the letter and sighed before she spoke once more.

“I've read over my response to your letter a million times on my way here. Trying to make sure everything is perfect when I tell you everything. Because I'm so scared that if I don't write it out I'll say something stupid to hurt you more.”

Yang felt her heart sink, she knew what was going to happened, Blake was going to Reject her.

“But I can't find any better words than I Love You.”

“What?!” Yang said in confusion and the she could feel the tears about to fall. Blake smiled and nodded before speaking again.

“I Love You Yang Xiao Long. I have for a long time and I only left because of it. Adam threatened to kill everyone I love. And I couldn't lose you because of him. It's no excuse but I love you so much Yang. And I won't run from you anymore. I can't--”

Blake stole a glance back up to see a crying Yang Xiao Long running to her at full speed and only had a second to open her arms and catch her. Yang held her close as they collided back onto the ground. And she spoke, her voice shaking with tears into Blake's ear.

“You’re real, This is real.”

Blake smiled and nuzzles her head into Yang's shoulder “Yes it is. And I'm not going anywhere.” 

Yang began sobbing lightly onto Blake's shoulder as she held her and Blake's tears finally fell as well. Both girls lay there in each other's arms sobbing tears of Joy. Until Yang spoke voice still shaky. 

“I Love You So Much, Blake Belladonna.” 

“And I Love You, Yang Xiao Long” 

Yang pulls back to look into Blake's eyes. Eyes Bright like the sun filled with so much love and happiness that in that moment that she almost couldn't believe all that love was for her. And as if Blake could read her mind she repeated those three special words.

“I Love You” Yang smiled widely and leans forward to capture Blake's lips for first time of many feeling there love flow through them in swirls happy emotions. And when they we done with there kiss Yang looks Blake in the eyes and leans their foreheads together and says a phase she's only ever wrote but will always mean.

“And my Love for you will never fade.” 

\---The End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
